


Эбен

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Gunplay, Kink, Masturbation, Out of Character, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте любит свои пистолеты, но немного не так, как любят обычное оружие.





	Эбен

Данте не привык прятаться — у него все происходит с шумом и помпой, вокруг взрываются фейерверки осколочных гранат и звучат фанфары криков умирающих врагов, однако сейчас... Сейчас он постыдно прячется, не желая ни с кем делиться своей маленькой грязной тайной.

Данте достает из кобуры пистолеты, тщательно смазанные и собранные заново после стандартного осмотра, целует их мягко и нежно, будто любовниц; ведет языком вдоль ствола, облизывает дуло — прохладный металл горчит, но Данте нравится этот вкус.

Он обнажается так же неторопливо, как недавно разбирал и чистил Эбони и Айвори: стаскивает новенькие сапоги, снимает плащ и футболку, стягивает штаны и белье — а затем ложится на кровать, забирая с собой только любимые пистолеты.

Эбони и Айвори молчат, не раскрывая своих секретов, однако Данте и не нужно слышать ответ — он просто _знает_; знает, что им нравится эта откровенная ласка; знает, что получит взамен столько же любви, сколько отдал, и даже больше.

Данте проводит влажным от слюны дулом по собственной скуле, спускаясь все ниже — от пульсирующей вены на шее к выступающим ключицам. Предохранитель бережно взведен, чтобы не допустить случайного выстрела. Данте вновь облизывает гладкий ствол — металл быстро нагревается под его пальцами и языком — и вжимает Эбони в чувствительный сосок; трет медленно, почти смущенно.

Он не представляет ни крепких горячих рук на своей груди, ни губ, столь старательно его целующих, — Данте не позволяет иным образам затмить образ Эбони, что неясно поблескивает в полутьме комнаты и будто бы ему отвечает на каждый вздох и слабый стон.

Данте не оставляет без дела и славную крошку Айвори — целует ее, и лижет, и берет в рот почти до упора, старательно втягивая щеки, а затем вжимает в другой сосок, лишенный трепетного и желанного внимания.

Плавные движения сменяются более резкими и настойчивыми, Данте возбужден и распален до крайности, он почти смущен собственной реакцией, но ему все равно нравится.

Данте откладывает Айвори в сторону, уверенный, что она не в обиде за столь короткое участие в сегодняшнем действе, и касается свободной рукой члена. Он продолжает водить Эбони вверх и вниз по коже, задевая соски, оглаживая напряженный пресс, намеком на ласку касаясь влажных от пота вскинутых бедер — и млеет, млеет, млеет от того, как ему хорошо.

— Ах, — Данте дрожит и кусает губы, доводя себя до оргазма парой последних рваных движений, и обессиленно опускается на постель.

Эбони лежит рядом, всецело удовлетворенная, и Данте коротко смеется, признавая свое поражение — _он хочет больше_.


End file.
